Roses red crosses silver chapterone
by Bloodrecluse
Summary: well it's always goign to get alittle longer or shorter depending on my mood JadexOc, Yaoi Oh the heated furnace rise and from this soiled ground I pray come a lamb of earthen clay section 6


Roses Red and Crosses silver

By: Sakura Astaomenaka

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it, it all belongs to namco

**Claimer:** I only own what wasn't in the game, mainly my Oc, you'll know when you see him

((no it does not take place in the TOA universe but...it's similar..think more Hellsingish but noe cities..just that dark setting))

Chapter one: A grave, a spell

Crimson eyes glowed in the simple moonlight that streamed through the window of his room. For forty gald a night it was in rather good shape, with the perfect elements for the job he was goign to do. The necromancer sat up in his bed it was almost the dark hour when he would have to leave and, make his way to the small gravesight behind the very inn he had slept at. His heart beat with a hidden anticipation he had never felt so excited before picking up the book. He held it to his pale, bare, chest scannign the room for any signs of life other then himself. He paused at this action and then shook his head '_what a foolish thing to think...I'm no longer with the party_'He opened the book thinking back when he and his companions had all went seperate ways after the big battle a few years back. He Jade the necromance was now a man of forty-five, ten years had passed between his life as a colonel and now as a wanderer. He had places to call home, but nothing compaired to the home he had, had travelign with his party. Hell he hadn't seen them for ten years now, and probably never would till one of them came to him, maybe Luke or Tear were already looking but would they be able to find him? He traced his fingers across the shimmering writting in the book smooth and rough, his mind wasn't on reminsiance now, no, it had to be focused on the current task. If he tried this and was unfocused everythign could go horribly wrong. A focused mind and skill had to be used and he Jade the Necromancer was the one to use it, reknowed for his cool mind he could do it he wasn't that old yet and still had alot of life in him. Some of which he would have to give up soon, he set the book at the foot of the bed slipping off onto the wood floor. He raised his arms above his head stretching his top uncovered but bottem clad in silk slacks, "Time to get a move on..." He went to the closet drawing out a black tank-top and slipped it on. Time had passed since he last adorned the military uniform, he was a free man now there was no need for such a status holding.Ten years since any notion of war and battle, the only threat being bandits, monsters, and rouges something he was used to by now. The bell rang out bringing the resounence of midnight with it, he nodded pulling the book once more to himself, he proceeded out the door quietly and quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------

On the second strok he was in the graveyard, already lookign for the right one he nedded a fresh grave to begin with later maybe he wouldn't need one so fresh. His eyes scanned the area spotting one it was stroke four that brought him to it and he kneeled reading the stone then opened the book to a certain page. He nodded on the fifth stroke takign a breath and closing his crimson eyes he had to summon fonons for this and it all had to be done before the twelth stroke. Gathering the energy to a point in his body he began the incantation "Oh mother of earth who took this lamb bring him back now to this world, for I summon thee in the the name of light and dark and the seven scores" He kept his eyes closed remembering the name on the stone, the strok was at eleven he was almost out of time "Come back to I who summon you...Neph Natala Fen" The stroke was twelve and the ground was still, he opened his eyes and blinked, he had felt the power surge through him, had said the right things. But the stillness of the ground was unsettling, '_did it work?_' He shook his head and looked down at the book. The necromancer watched the gorund for a few more minutes before standing, he would try again tomarrow night, and hoped it wouldn't be another faliure. He casually made his way back to the inn slipping back into the room he had snuck out of sighing it didn't make sense, throwing the book on the bedside table he laied down, tomarrow would give him more time to study the spell.


End file.
